Despedida
by snowfalls.220
Summary: Chikane estará sumergida en una gran confusión, tendrá que tomar decisiones difíciles y decidir con quien compartirá su vida. Si se queda en Japón o se va a América con su hermano...
1. Despedida

_**Desclaimer: Los personajes de Kannazuki no miko no me pertenecen**_

_**Capítulo 1. Despedida**_

_- Hermano..! No te vayas! Hermano…! – Una pequeña niña de 8 años lloraba y forcejaba con el sirviente que la tenía fuertemente arraigada, ella continuaba tratando de liberar su brazo, pero sus energías se agotaban cada vez más y solo lograba ver la silueta de aquel chico distorsionado por sus lágrimas. - Suéltame, Suéltame… -Fue lo último que logro pronunciar antes de que el sirviente la metiera a la casa._

_El chico caminaba sin voltear hacia la limosina donde lo esperaba su padre, unas pequeñas lágrimas que no pudieron ser reprimidas rodaron por sus mejillas._

_- Perdóname Chikane… Te juro que regresaré y ni el mismo infierno nos volverá a separar._

Chikane despierta agitada y se incorpora en su suave y cómoda cama, unas cuantas gotas de sudor recorren su cuerpo. Se siente tensa y mareada, soñar con esos recuerdos solo la desconciertan más, y es que realmente detesta las despedidas...

_**-Chikane, Chikane, estas bien?, responde por favor, Chikane, no me obligues a tirar la puerta**__!-_ En ese momento Chikane dirige su mirada hacia la entrada de su habitación que está siendo golpeada con mucha insistencia. Se levanta rápidamente tomando su bata de seda, se la pone para cubrir su camisón de dormir y corre hacia la puerta previamente amenazada con ser derrumbada.

_**- Nicolás, no te atrevas a tirar mi puerta!, -**_ Hablo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que solo él lograra escucharla. - _**Mira que hacer tanto escándalo…. **_–Ella abre la puerta y ahí estaba ese chico a quien tanto quería.

_**- Perdón… Es que me tenías preocupado**_… -Chikane lo abraza con micho cariño mientras él reprime un severo sonrojo al admirar a su hermanita aun en ropa de dormir. _**– ¿Estas bien?, Mientras me dirigía a la cocina escuche como gritabas… y creí que algo te estaba pasando…**_

_**-Solo fue una pesadilla**_…-Chikane intenta no recordar ese sueño que tanto le molesta… y sin pensar, dejo escapar de sus labios aquellas palabras que la sumergían en un profundo dolor…_** -Hoy regresas a América, verdad?**_

Nicolás besó en la frente a su pequeña hermana y mirándola a los ojos asintió. Chikane no tenía ganas de dejar salir sus tristezas y se limitó a abrazar más fuerte a su hermano.

–_**Chikane, que te parece si hoy te acompaño a la escuela?, y de ahí me voy al aeropuerto… -**_ Él la miro con una ternura inexplicable en sus ojos-

-_**Eso quiere decir que estaré muy temprano en la escuela, y me voy a aburrir estando sola. –**_ Nicolás reprimió una carcajada, sin duda alguna su hermanita seguía siendo aquella pequeña que no le gustaba sentirse sola, aunque demostrara todo lo contrario.

_**- uhm… Vale, entonces me iré preparando para salir rumbo al aeropuerto. **_

_**- Espera!, recordé que necesito estar temprano en el instituto. -**_Chikane entra a su cuarto con una gran sonrisa. _**-Así que me iré contigo.**_

_**-Deberás que… **_

**Nicolás.**

Bebía una taza de café caliente mientras se sumergía lentamente en sus pensamientos, _**- Al parecer por más que lo intente no puedo sacarla de mi mente… hubiese preferido nacer en otra familia… **_- Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la presencia de Chikane.

_**-Ya estoy lista **_**–** La vio parada en la puerta, juraría a los dioses que es la mujer más bella del universo, ella lo veía con esos ojos azules tan profundos como el mar mientras cargaba su bolso escolar. En sus ojos se veía una chispa casi imperceptible de felicidad, y si bien era cierto, ella era una maestra del engaño, nadie más que ella sabía lo que sentía, sus emociones no tenían paso en su mirada, esos ojos fríos eran los predominantes en cualquier situación…

_**- Nicolás?**_ – Ella aun sostenía aquella sonrisa maravillosa… si su sonrisa… esa sonrisa que lo derretía por dentro, solo es comparable con un perfecto atardecer, con una sonrisa él era capaz de ganar cualquier batalla, ir al cielo y al infierno en tan solo unos segundos…

_**- Hermano, estas bien?**_ –Chikane se acerca a él con una mirada preocupada. Si… esa mirada que muy pocas personas tienen la dicha de tener, y él la tenía en innumerables ocasiones, definitivamente era una hombre afortunado… _**- Estoy bien Chikane, y he tenido una excelente idea! –**_Dijo triunfante mientras salía de aquel trance en el que cayó con solo sentir la presencia de su dulce hermana.

**Chikane**

_**- Oye Nicolás, espera… que haces?**_ –Caminan ambos hacia el portón de la calle, Nicolás la tiene tomada de la mano y con la otra carga el bolso escolar de Chikane.

_**-Hoy nos iremos en autobús!**_ –Él aún mantenía aquella mirada triunfante en sus ojos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. _**– Así pasaremos más tiempo y disfrutare de llevar a mi hermanita hasta el colegio, como en los viejos tiempos.**_

_**-Pero, eso fue cuando estaba en primaria, ahora ya voy al instituto y ni siquiera sé que autobús nos deja ahí…**_ -Chikane hablaba con un tomo de preocupación, aunque internamente brotaba felicidad por revivir aquellos maravillosos momentos de su niñez, cuando ella y su hermano tenían emocionantes aventuras.

Como olvidar aquellas aventuras… y es que una vez al mes, sin que nadie se enterara tomaban el trasporte público para ir de compras, a ella le encantaba ir por un helado sin la ostentosa limosina, sentir que era libre por unas horas… ¡Como le encantaba esa sensación de libertad! Pero todo acabo cuando fueron descubiertos por su padre que de inmediato lo prohibió. Y es que aquel importante hombre negocios no podía permitir que sus herederos anduvieran por la ciudad como la gente ordinaria.

_**- Eso no importa, ya me encargue de investigar, o ¿Es acaso que no quieres tener una pequeña aventura con tu único hermano?, **_Ella dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro de derrota y una sonrisa radiante salió desde el fondo de su corazón. _**–Pero si nos perdemos, tú invitas el helado. **_-Él asintió y ambos salieron de su hogar.

**Sei**

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana iluminando parte de la cabecera donde descansaba aquella peli-roja, el silencio de la habitación fue interrumpida por el canto de los pájaros y la alerta de un mensaje de texto.

_**Te veré en la sala de música en 1 hora.**_

_**Chikane…**_

Si existía alguna razón para que aquella peli-roja decidiera dejar sus aposentos tan temprano tenía que ver exclusivamente con aquella mujer de ojos azules y hermosa figura. Haría cualquier cosa solo si se tratara de ella, incluso ir contra sus propios deseos e ideales, si tan solo ella se lo pidiera.

_**-Ahí estaré.**_

Después de responder aquel mensaje de texto, se incorporó de la cama de un solo salto. Con la poca luz que se colaba por las cortinas quedo al descubierto el cuerpo desnudo de aquella chica, era alta, de al menos unos 1.68 de estatura, de complexión delgada pero muy bien torneada, sus pechos grandes y firmes se sostenían con orgullo de su cuerpo, piernas largas y cadera perfecta, su piel blanca con un ligero toque de bronceado contrastaba de maravilla con su hermosa y brillante cabellera roja, tan larga que cubría más allá de su cintura.

_**-Chikane… -**_ Dirigió su mirada hacia su cómoda donde reposaba un pequeño portarretrato, donde se podía observar a la peli-roja abrazando a una chica por la espalda, ambas con una gran sonrisa. Sus ojos color verde jade reflejaban una expresión de profundo cariño hacia la chica de la foto.

_**- Sigh –**_ Camino con pasos elegantes hacia el baño, para poder darse una ducha y despertar completamente, después de todo, quería verse bien para ella.

**Himeko**

_**-señorita, no cree que es muy temprano para ir al colegio?,**_el chofer de aquella pequeña pero elegante limosina miraba por el retrovisor a aquella hermosa señorita que tenía la mirada puesta en los paisajes que le eran ofrecidos por el camino.

_**-Quizá tengas razón, pero tenía la necesidad de llegar temprano a mi primer día de escuela, después de todo hace mucho que no estoy en Japón. **_Himeko no quitaba la vista de la ventana, si bien en américa habían muchos avances tecnológicos, no se comparaba con Japón. Este último tenía una perfecta armonía en tecnología y naturaleza.

_** -Si me permite el atrevimiento, el llegar temprano al colegio le servirá para dar un pequeño recorrido y conocer las instalaciones, de esa forma no se perderá como en ocasiones pasadas. **_–El conductor sonrió ampliamente, pero antes de que Himeko pudiera refutar el comentario anterior, él exclamó... _**–Vaya!, no estará tan sola como creía, al parecer los alumnos de este colegio son muy puntuales.**_

_**-Tan sola…Sola…**_- pronunció en un susurro muy débil como para que el conductor lograra escucharlo, suspiro y fijo su mirada hacia delante y…

Todo se puso en blanco, toda la escena ocurría en cámara lenta, lo único que podía ver era aquella chica, su piel tan blanca como el de una princesa, su cabellera larga hasta los tobillos de un negro azulado que jamás había visto, parecía que brillaba como la luna y lo único que pudiera opacar ese majestuoso brillo eran esos hermosos ojos de un azul profundo. Acaso estaría soñando? Cómo es posible tanta belleza en una sola persona? Es un ángel? Si... Debe de serlo, no existe nada más que iguale o supere la belleza de aquella chica... O al menos eso pensaba hasta que la vio sonreír y llevar sus manos a su pecho. Fue ahí donde de inmediato todo su mundo se detuvo.

_**- Que es este sentimiento? Por qué siento que ya no podré vivir sin ella, porque mis labios me queman, mis manos me sudan y mi corazón late con tal fuerza que en cualquier momento se me saldría del pecho? Por qué?... Quién es ella?**_

_**-señorita?, me escucha? -**_Aquellas palabras rompieron el trance en el que se encontraba Himeko. Pero sus pensamientos resonaban fuerte y claro en su pecho. _**–Sí, solo me sorprendió que haya alumnos tan temprano.**_ Al parecer ella no está sola, parece que está hablando con alguien, quizá este saludando a su amiga... pero ya cruzo la entrada y aquella persona no… entonces se estaba despidiendo, es una despedida!, acaso de su novio?... Un momento! Por qué siento celos?!...

**Nicolás **

_**-Te dije que no nos perderíamos.**_ Dijo mientras le sonreía._** - Así que no pagare el helado pero si te daré esto. - **_Saca de su bolsillo una pequeña caja de 3 dulces sabor a rosas rojas, si bien ese era un postre bastante cotizado y muy difícil de obtener, su padre podría obtenerlo con una sola llamada y en cuestión de minutos ya lo tendría en su escritorio.

_**- Si nuestro padre se entera de que le robaste uno de sus dulces preferidos se pondrá furioso… -**_Aunque a Chikane le apetecía probar uno de esos dulces, no tenía intención de tomarlo si era de su padre, no quería tener nada de él. _**–Tranquila hermanita, yo lo compré. Entre a la lista de espera con un nombre falso y ayer me lo entregaron. Así que no te preocupes, esto no tiene nada que ver con nuestro padre. Considéralo un regalo de pronto retorno. **_– Chikane toma la cajita y se la lleva al pecho mientras sonríe agradecida, después abraza a Nicolás y le susurra _**– Mas te vale que regreses pronto –**_Le da un beso en la mejilla derecha y dando media vuelta entra al instituto.

Llevando su mano a la mejilla Nicolás no puede ocultar su sonrojo. _** – Definitivamente regresare. **_

**Sei**

Y la vi ahí sentada frente a aquel viejo piano, tocando una de las melodías que más le gustaban, simplemente era perfecta y no pude resistirme. Me acerque a ella sigilosamente por la espalda y le rodee su cuello con mis brazos, ella se sorprendió y de inmediato le susurre al odio - _** Soy yo Chikane. **_E inconsciente de mis actos, ebria de su aroma, la bese en los labios de la forma más dulce y tierna que pudiera ofrecer… y ella me correspondió.

Este es mi primer trabajo / escrito / historia, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Se aceptan comentarios xD jajaja. Gracias por su tiempo.


	2. Confesiones

**Capítulo 2. Confesiones**

**Himeko**

Tenía tantas ganas de corres tras de ella, pero tuve que contenerme. Baje del auto y me despedí amablemente, camine hacia la entrada pero no sin antes voltear disimuladamente hacia donde hace un momento estaba aquella chica... Y aunque en mi mente vi dibujada su figura en aquel lugar, también note la presencia de alguien más.

Era un chico alto de entre 1.70 o más, complexión delgada pero en buena forma. Estaba apoyado en el tronco del árbol, tenía los brazos cruzados tras su nuca y pude observar que no llevaba uniforme, más bien vestía de pantalón negro, no tan ajustado pero ni tan holgado, una camisa blanca manga larga pero enrollada gasta la altura de sus codos, llevaba un cinturón blanco con la hebilla plateada. Al parecer estaba concentrado jugando con los mechones color negro, tenían un ligero toque azulado pero casi imperceptible. Sus ojos eran color avellana y parecían expresar profundos remordimientos. Definitivamente era guapo.

Seguí caminando hacia la entrada del instituto hasta que un pensamiento me paró en seco y recorrió cada centímetro de mi ser. _** – Acaso será él su novio?... Esta justo apoyado en el árbol donde ella estuvo hablando y sonriendo. **_Sentí como mi cuerpo se iba tensando y una molestia salió a relucir cuando regrese la vista hasta donde el seguía apoyado y le clave una mirada inquisitiva. Pero él ya no estaba jugando con su cabello, al contrario me miraba y parecía preguntarse por qué lo veía de esa forma.

_** -Himeko, que estás haciendo? Porque de repente te comportas de esta manera, y todo por aquella chica… aquella chica.. Maldita sea! Necesito saber su nombre!, **_dije recriminándome levemente y entrando al instituto. Camine lo más rápido que pude, en realidad tenía muchas ganas de alcanzarla, _** pero que le diré cuando la vea? No se me ocurre nada… hola que tal? Soy Himeko y te vi en la entrada del instituto y me dije, necesito saber tu nombre. No… mejor, Que hermoso día tenemos hoy!, por cierto me llamo Himeko y soy nueva. **_ - Y después de eso le sonrió y le pido que me enseñe la escuela… _** Si! eso funcionará! **_ __– acto seguido entre al primer edificio y lo recorrí de abajo a arriba, buscándola en cada pasillo, en cada salón e incluso en los baños. Ya en el tercer piso revise la última aula y no la encontré, deje mi bolso escolar en el piso y me asome en la ventana, deje escapar un suspiro de derrota mientras miraba hacia la entrada del instituto. Aún era muy temprano como para que llegaran el resto de los alumnos.

_**Quiero verla de nuevo **_– dije mientras sostenía la mirada hacia el portón y en ese instante como si mi plegaria hubiera sido escuchada alguien apareció por ahí, por un momento sentí que las esperanzas regresaban a mi cuerpo, hasta que me di cuenta que no era ella.

_**-uhmmm **_–hice un puchero de decepción y seguí con la vista a aquella chica, era peli-roja y parecía estar molesta. Saco su celular y miro algo en el, y fue ahí donde su semblante cambio de molesto a preocupado. En ese instante tanto a aquella chica como a mi fuimos sacadas de nuestros pensamientos por una melodía. Aquella chica parecía saber de dónde provenía y de inmediato corrió hacia alguno de los edificios posteriores. Yo no me quede atrás, motivada por la ilusión de volverla a ver corrí por el pasillo y las escaleras. _**Si resulta ser ella, la encontraré!,**_

**Sei – Momentos antes**

_**-Que maravilloso día! **_– la peli-roja caminaba muy contenta por la calle mientras saboreaba una pequeña paleta y se acercaba hacia la entrada del instituto.

_**-Salvaje! Que no sabes que si sigues comiendo tantos dulces se te van a caer los colmillos- **_se escuchó una voz muy bien conocida por parte de ella.

_**-Genial… y así es como se arruina tan maravilloso día. Que haces aquí pervertido?, Que no sabes que hostigar a menores es un delito?**_

_**-Que dijiste?- **_ ambos ya estaba frente a frente con una expresión de enfado.

-L_**o que escuchaste pervertido, de seguro viniste a hostigar a mi Chikane **_– le grite sin inmutarme ante mis palabras.

_**-Pues para que te vayas enterando, ella me pidió que la trajera al instituto. **_–Dijo él con soberbia.

_**-Que se me hace más bien que tú la obligaste.**_- Le reclame mientras lo veía con rencor. _** –Mira que obligarla a venir tan temprano, más te vale que no le hayas hecho algo o te las veras conmigo.**__-_ Le advertí mientras le agarraba con fuerza por el hombro.

_**- Tranquila salvaje, no quiero que muerdas el polvo tan temprano. **_–Tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción- _** En fin, te estaba esperando para pedirte un favor.**_

_**-Que quieres pervertido? Sabes bien que no te daré a Chikane, **_-Aunque debo de admitir que tenía curiosidad por lo que me iba a pedir.

_**- Hoy regreso a América, así que cuídala por favor, por lo menos hasta que regrese.**_- Su voz cambio y logre identificar preocupación en el.

_**-Estoy segura que estará más segura ahora que tú no vas a estar.-**_Le dije en modo de broma, pues sabía bien que él no le haría nada a Chikane.

_**-Quizá tengas razón salvaje, **_-Me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y camino hacia un auto que acababa de estacionarse -_**Hasta pronto Sei.**_-Acto seguido entro al vehículo y se fue.

_**-Aaaaaaarrrggg! Como fastidia ese maldito de Nicolás! –**_ Entre al instituto y me di cuenta que por la rabieta de hace un rato no solo había destruido mi paleta favorita, si no que se me había hecho tarde. Saque mi celular para mirar la hora y en efecto comprobé que ya me había pasado dela hora acordada, me preocupe bastante hasta que escuche aquella melodía que Chikane solía tocar cuando se sentía sola. No pude evitarlo y mientras mi corazón se encogía mis pies comenzaron la carrera contra reloj para llegar a su lado.

Corrí hasta el tercer edificio, y entré, camine rápido hacia la puerta del aula de música, me detuve un instante, pensé que no debía decirle sobre mi encuentro con Nicolás, así que le inventaría que me quede dormida como excusa. Abrí lentamente la puerta del aula, Y la vi ahí sentada frente a aquel viejo piano, tocando una de las melodías que más le gustaban, simplemente era perfecta y no pude resistirme.

Me acerque a ella sigilosamente por la espalda y le rodee su cuello con mis brazos, ella se sorprendió y de inmediato le susurre al oído _**- Soy yo Chikane.**_ E inconsciente de mis actos, ebria de su aroma, la bese en los labios de la forma más dulce y tierna que pudiera ofrecer… y ella me correspondió.

Segundos después ella se separó de mis labios y mirando hacia otra dirección llevo sus manos a sus labios y pude observar que trataba de ocultar su sonrojo. _**–Que hermosa te ves así –**_Ella me miro aun ocultando parte de su rostro y fue ahí donde caí en cuenta lo que había hecho.

_**Aaaahhhh…! Yo, estem..Chikane! yoo.. Perdón, perdón, discúlpame, yo no.. aghh… **_No podía pronunciar ninguna oración coherente y mi cara estaba en un tono tan rojo que bien se podría asemejar a mi cabellera. Estaba tan apenada que no sabía qué hacer.

**Chikane **

Cuando sentí sus labios tocar los míos me quede en blanco. Mi cuerpo de inmediato reacciono y le correspondió mientras que mi mente se desconectó de este mundo. Este ha sido mi primer beso y la verdad nunca creí que sería con Sei. Ella es mi amiga de toda la vida. No negare que he llegado a sentir algo por ella. Pero jamás imagine que ella podría sentir algo hacia mí.

Ella es todo lo opuesto a mí. Es decidida, es impulsiva, lucha por lo que desea, es hermosa y es libre. Tan libre como los pajarillos que vuelan a lo alto del cielo, mientras que yo estoy aquí encerrada en esta jaula de oro con las alas cortadas...

_**-Sei… yo… **_-No supe que decir, ella solo estaba pidiéndome perdón y yo tampoco podía pronunciar palabra alguna. Sabía que estaba tan avergonzada como ella, pero no podía decir nada. Pero tampoco podía dejar que se sintiera mal… así que deje a un lado las palabras y me limite a hacer lo que mi cuerpo me pidió.

La abrace, la abrace lo más dulce y tiernamente que pude, tratando de imitar aquel beso, quería que ella sintiera que no eran necesario las palabras, quería que supiera lo mucho que me importa y al parecer funcionó… sin embargo mi cuerpo me hizo una mala jugada, sin pensarlo le mordí el cuello. No sé por qué lo hice… siempre he posado mi rostro en su hombro, cerca del cuello pero nunca había tenido la intención de probarlo….

_**Chi…ka…ne… **_-Ella dejo salir un pequeño gemido mientras pronunciaba mi nombre… en ese momento las cosas parecían ir a más hasta que se escuchó un ruido en el closet de los instrumentos musicales, nos apartamos tratando de regular nuestra respiración.

_**-Sei… disculpa yo no trataba de… **_- de nuevo ese ruido se escuchó y Sei preocupada se dirigió a la puerta con pasos rápidos, la abrió de un solo tirón, de ese pequeño closet salió un tímido gatito,

_**-Al parecer aquí tenemos a nuestro pequeño espía**_ -Lo tomé entre los brazos y el gatito comenzó a jugar con los mechones de mi cabello que estaban cerca de él.

-_**Entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparnos, Chikane ya es hora de ir a nuestros respectivos salones. **_–Sei tomo su bolso y camino hacia Chikane, le acaricio la mejilla y acercando peligrosamente sus labios le susurro. _** –Perdóname, pero no puedo ocultarlo por más tiempo, yo te quiero más que una amiga de toda la infancia. Yo quiero ser tus días, tus noches, quiero ser todo para ti. **_– y con un movimiento lento le beso la mejilla muy cerca de sus labios. Acto seguido se encamino hacia la salida.

Deje al gatito en el suelo, corrí hacia Sei y le tome la mano, la mire hacia los ojos y le sonreí, note que ella se sonrojo, al parecer estaba huyendo de lo que me había confesado, de inmediato intuí que tenía pánico a que mi respuesta fuera negativa. _**–Sei, te quiero **_-Fue todo lo que logre pronunciar y pude notar que ella se tranquilizó. _**– Pero no puedo dejar que te vayas sin esto. **_ Saque de mi bolso una paleta de las que tanto le gustaban a Ser, le quite la envoltura y le ordene que abriera la boca, ella obedeció, pero antes de que le diera el dulce le mordí levente su labio. _**–Eso es por besarme sin mi previa autorización, y esto es por llegar tan temprano a la escuela. **_– tomo la paleta y se lo poso en sus labios, ella los abre despacio y toma con delicadeza la paleta, al parecer aún está sorprendida por lo que hice, y no la culpo yo también lo estoy. _** Bueno es hora de irme **_–Tome mi bolso y salí del aula, camine sin voltear a verla, hasta que estuve lo bastante lejos y regrese a la mirada para confirmar que ella ya se había ido a su aula.

_**-Pero que carajos hice? No puedo creer que lo haya hecho! **_–Me senté en una de las bancas que estaban a la sombra de un árbol, el gatito que estaba con nosotras hace un momento corría de un lado a otro hasta que lo vi perderse entre la jardinera llena de diferentes flores.

**Himeko**

_**-Ahhhh… Pero como es que llegue aquí ¡! –**_ Himeko estaba en un jardín rodeada de muchos tipos de flores. _**–Al parecer hoy no la volveré a ver, no me queda de otra más que resignarme… **_- deja escapar un suspiro de resignación. Pero en eso siente como le rascan el tobillo. _** - Ahh! **_–Mira que un pequeño cato está felizmente jugando con su zapato. -_** Gatito no me des estos sustos. **_– Levantó al gatito y caminando a uno delos bancos se sentó y comenzó a platicar con él mientras lo acariciaba. _** Hoy me pasó algo muy interesante, conocí a la chica más hermosa de todo Japón, aunque… en realidad no la conocí, más bien la vi, pero si te puedo asegurar que es la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo. Oye espera a dónde vas? Aun no termino de contarte… **_-El gatito atravesó la jardinera hacia el otro lado, mientras que Himeko metió la mano, tanteando para encontrarlo, sin embargo su mano se topó con algo más.

Asustada retire mi mano con rapidez. Y lo que sea que había tocado también se retiró con rapidez. Decidida a comprobar que había sido, subí a la banca para mirar al otro lado y para mi gran sorpresa, me encontré cara a cara con aquella chica que en tan solo un momento ya se había convertido en dueña de mis pensamientos. Ambas nos miramos directamente a los ojos, ninguna podía pronunciar palabra alguna. Pareciera que el tiempo se había detenido solo para nosotras. Pero no para aquel gatito, que de inmediato salto encima de mí haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera.

Aquella chica trato de alcanzarla pero no logró a tiempo, _**-oh gatito… me has dado el mejor regalo, pero también lo arruinaste… **_-Le dije mientras lo acariciaba y trataba de ponerme de pie…

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y en efecto, este no será un simple triángulo amoroso, esto va más allá. Espero que les guste ^u^ Saludos a todos y gracias por su tiempo!


	3. Preocupaciones

Disculpen la tardanza en subir el tercer capítulo, pero se me complico mucho el tiempo, entre el trabajo y la universidad apenas tenía tiempo de dormir hahaha… Pero bueno aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo! Yeih!... Un agradecimiento especial a **Xiknxan** que me ha estado animando a escribir y sobre todo aguantando mis locuras y miren que son bastantes! Jajaja Muchas Gracias amiga ^^

**Capítulo 3. Preocupaciones**

_**Estaba tan cerca de mí que podía sentir su respiración en mi cara, le basto un simple movimiento y elevo mis muñecas por encima de mi cabeza, me tenía arrinconada y a su merced, no podía hacer nada… no quería hacer nada… sentí como se acercó a mi cuello… **_

_**-Ya no puedo más… Te amo Himeko…**_

_**Sentía sus labios bajando lentamente por mi cuello, podía sentir la fina textura de sus labios recorriendo cada centímetro de mi piel, sentía como mi cuerpo reaccionaba a cada uno de sus roces, era como fuego en sus labios, en mi piel, en mi cuerpo y en mi alma…**_

_**Deseaba pronunciar su nombre, aunque estuviera a toda su merced, solo me interesaba decirle cuanto la amo, respire profundamente, tanto como pude, porque la mayor parte de oxigeno que trataba de retener se escapaba en medio de pequeños gemidos que se escapaban de mis labios. Al fin logre capturar oxígeno para pronunciar su hermoso nombre, estaba decidida…**_

_**-Ch… Fue todo lo que pude pronunciar antes de dejar escapar todo mi aire en un profundo y ahogado gemido de placer, ella había llegado hasta mis senos y los había mordido. Una corriente eléctrica atravesó todo mi ser, estaba en el cielo, ella personalmente me había llevado hasta ahí y yo no quería regresar, ya no quedaba más aire en mis pulmones, jadeaba y gemía como una loca, en ese momento había perdido cualquier signo de vergüenza o pena hacia ella, solo quería disfrutar, solo quería ser de ella, no me importaba más nada en el mundo… **_

_**Pude sentir como sus dedos resbalaban por mi vientre hasta mi parte intima, podía sentir que me acariciaba el muslo con mucho cariño y me miraba con esos ojos tan profundos como si me pidiera permiso para entrar a aquella parte más íntima y prohibida, separe un poco mis piernas en señal de aprobación y ella me sonrió derritiendo así mi pobre corazón. Pude sentir como tocaba delicadamente explorando aquel terreno virgen y hasta hace un momento completamente prohibido… Y presa de sus deseos, de los míos, de aquel fuego interior, de aquella lujuria indescriptible solté aquel grito ahogado de placer que fue sellado por sus labios…**_

_**Y fue en ese momento en que todo se volvió negro…**_

**Chikane**

No entiendo por qué no quería separare de Himeko… Himeko… que lindo nombre tiene, si no fuera por Otoha ni eso sabría de ella, realmente me asuste cuando no despertaba, aquel gatito juguetón nos causó muchos problemas, aunque si no fuera por él. No la hubiera conocido…

_Pude sentir como algo había rozado mi mano y sentí como mi corazón dio un vuelco inexplicable pero en una reacción inconsciente retire mi mano y me paré con rapidez, temiendo que fuera alguna clase de animal o insecto. Alce mi vista al otro lado de la jardinera y ahí la vi, que hermosa chica, nunca antes la había visto en el instinto por lo que de inmediato deduje que era nueva, me miraba con esos ojos de un raro pero hipnotizante amatista. Pude sentir como mi alma se desnudaba ante su presencia, nunca antes había tenido esa sensación de desnudes ante una mirada, yo siempre firme, elegante y fría imponía mi presencia ante cualquier persona [y eso es lo que más orgullo hacía sentir a ese hombre…] he sido desarmada y desnudada por una mirada que no tenía ese propósito… _

_Me quede congelada ante aquella chica, con cada segundo que me miraba directamente a los ojos sentía que penetraba más hondo mi pobre alma enjaulada. No pude apartar la vista… o acaso era que no quería hacerlo?, dejaría realmente que aquella ave libre se acercara a esta jaula de oro? Acaso estaba dispuesta a permitir que le fuera arrebatada su libertad solo por el deseo de que permaneciera a mi lado?, aquellas ideas hacían eco en mi interior y cuando sentí que debía de hablar para romper con este silencio cautivador. Fue ahí donde me percate que aunque el tiempo se había detenido para nosotras no lo hizo con ese simpático gatito que de un salto fue a dar a los brazos de aquella chica, ella lo atrapo pero no pudo mantener el equilibrio y se balanceo hacia atrás, en un impulso de mi cuerpo trate de tomarle la mano pero no lo logre, solo pude escuchar el sonido de las hojas siendo aplastadas por su delicado cuerpo._

_Sin importar el hecho de ser una señorita con modales, me eche a correr para entrar a aquel jardín, cruce la pequeña verja y pude comprobar que ella reía mientras acariciaba a aquel travieso gatito, deje salir un suspiro de alivio mientras que una sonrisa se apoderaba de mis labios, ella no era como aquellos pajarillos enjaulados y entrenados para ser y hacer lo "propio" ella era libre y se reía incluso en momentos donde quejarse, lamentarse o maldecir a aquel gatito era lo "obvio". Me pareció verla decir algunas cuantas palabras al gatito pero no pude escucharlas, en el momento en que vi que ella trataba de ponerse de pie me acerque sin pensarlo dos veces, pero fue ahí donde el sentimiento de alivio se esfumo, la vi perder el conocimiento y yo me lance para evitar que de nuevo sufriera otra caída que le causara daño. Gracias a todos los Dioses lo logré, pude tomarla de la cintura y la atraje a mi cuerpo. _

_Si estando despierta era hermosa, verla inconsciente entre mis brazos, como una princesa durmiente era imposible de describir con palabras, me quede unos cuantos segundos contemplando su rostro hasta que caí en cuenta la urgencia de llevarla con la doctora del instituto, la atraje más a mi cuerpo y la cargue cual príncipe carga a su princesa. Cruce todo el jardín con ella en mis brazos, mi cuerpo agradeció que la enfermería no estuviera tan lejos, después de todo nunca en mi vida había cargado a alguien y al mismo tiempo llevar dos bolsos escolares… al llegar a la enfermería pude observar con gran alegría que la practicante ya había llegado, como siempre tan puntual pude gritarle con un tono de agradecimiento muy grande. Ella volteo con una sonrisa que se borró en un instante dejando una expresión de asombro ante aquella escena que ni yo misma podía creer._

_-Señorita Himemiya! Ella corrió hacia mí y trato de cargar a aquella chica pero yo no quería soltarla, por lo que le rogué que tomara los bolsos, ella lo hizo y ambas entramos a la enfermería, recosté a mi princesa en la cama con mucho cuidado, como si tratara de evitar que ese cuerpo tan delicado pudiera quebrarse. _

_- Otoha, gracias por estar aquí. –Le dije mientras observaba como examinaba a quien segundos antes estaba en mis brazos._

_- Señorita Himemiya, por favor dígame que paso, no omita ni un solo detalle._

_- Chikane, mi nombre es Chikane, Otoha, sabes bien que detesto que me llames por mi apellido… - Le dije con una pequeña mueca que no disimule- Ella cayó de una de las bancas del jardín, lo único que pude observar fue que cayó de espaldas, pero no se desmayó al instante, al contrario ella reía y se movía, incluso hablaba, el problema fue cuando quiso ponerse de pie. Fue ahí donde perdió el conocimiento y la alcance a tomar antes de que cayera de nuevo._

_-Bueno al menos ahora sabemos que no es nada grave, la caída no le provocó algún daño, al parecer el desmayo se produjo por desencadenantes físicos. Quizá no ha estado durmiendo bien, o comiendo adecuadamente, la dejaré descansar todo lo que necesite, y la estaré observando para descartar cualquier otro motivo._

_-Muchas gracias Otoha… -Después de escuchar que aquella chica no corría ningún tipo de peligro me sentí aliviada, y por la reacción de Otoha creo que lo exprese inconscientemente._

_- Es interesante que muestres interés por alguien de esta escuela, claro exceptuando a Sei, Quien es ella Chikane?_

_- Tú también me importas Otoha, pero no tengo idea de quien es ella, creo que es nueva en la escuela porque es la primera vez que la veo._

_-En ese caso déjame investigar un poco. –Otoha se dirigió al escritorio y comenzó a revolver los documentos que ahí se encontraban. –Aquí esta!, a ver a ver… En efecto Chikane, ella es nueva en este instituto. Su nombre es Kurusugawa Himeko, 17 años, nació en Japón pero desde muy joven estudio en América._

_- Entonces si es nueva, mira que pasarle esto en su primer día de clases... Hablare con su profesora para ponerla al tanto de su condición. _

_- Hoy estas más amable y considerada que de costumbre, -Otoha la miraba con picardía. –Acaso hoy paso algo interesante que quieras contarme?_

_Y como un rayo, cruzo por mi mente el beso que me di con Sei, pero como siempre, la maestra del engaño pudo disimular. – Hoy Nicolás regreso a América, fuera de eso no ha pasado nada._

_Pude notar como el semblante de Otoha cambio de improviso, si bien se recuperó fugazmente, logre identificar tristeza en sus ojos. La conozco bien y aunque ella no ha querido contarme nada al respecto, se perfectamente que ella está enamorada de mi hermano._

_-Chikane ya es hora de que vayas a las clases, no olvides hablar con la profesora de Kurusugawa, no queremos que de una mala impresión en su primer día de clases._

_-No te preocupes, ahora mismo lo hare, después de todo es mi responsabilidad como Presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Tome mi bolso y camine hacia la puerta, quería quedarme y cuidar de Himeko, pero además de que Otoha no me lo permitiría, comenzarían los rumores entre la escuela y no quiero que se arme un escándalo y que ella pase a ser el motivo de chismes._

Después de hablar con la profesora de Himeko me dirigía a mi aula, no paraba de recordar lo sucedido esta mañana, estaba tan concentrada en la imagen de Himeko en mis brazos que no prestaba atención a la bulla de los alumnos que ya estaban en el instituto. Más de un par de "buenos días" quedaron sin contestar, lo que despertó intriga entre todos los alumnos, no era normal que yo no sonriera o saludara como usualmente sucedía cada mañana.

Lo único que no deje pasar por alto era aquella chica que me veía desde el segundo piso, como siempre estaba sentada en la ventana, era así todas las mañanas, Sei me veía desde la misma ventana con su usual paleta en los labios y aquella sonrisa que era capaz de destacar entre tantas. Hasta antes de hoy, sus "buenos días" eran los únicos que me importaban, la mire al rostro, esperando leer en sus labios su saludo silencioso, pero lo que pude leer fue algo más, algo que en verdad no me esperaba… "Te quiero".

**Sei**

La estaba esperando apoyada en la ventana, observaba como todos los todos los días eran iguales, cuando Chikane llegaba a la escuela una multitud de chicas la rodeaban, gritaban, chillaban, se alocaban… era desesperante, no entiendo cómo es que Chikane es capaz de soportar tanto ruido, y como es que pareciera no importarle, siempre está contestando cada saludo, siempre sonriente, siempre esplendorosa. En lo personal siempre detestaba esas muestras de amor tan ruidosas, pero cuando Chikane llegaba alado de la fuente, ella disimuladamente dirigía u mirada hacia la ventana donde yo estaba, podía ver que la sonrisa que se dibujaba en ese preciso instante siempre era completamente diferente, sabía que esa sonrisa era únicamente para mí, y yo le dedicaba el mejor saludo para ella. Un saludo silencioso para todos menos para sus ojos.

Pero esta vez me di cuenta que algo estaba diferente, bueno es normal que algo este diferente pues…. Esta mañana le robe un beso… pero en mi corazón sentía que algo más había ocurrido. Lo pude ver con su actitud, ella no es de las que ignora un saludo… acaso estará así por mi causa?... Mi corazón se desesperaba por no saber la verdadera causa de su actitud. Pero cuando ella llego a la fuente, pude ver como alzo la mirada con desesperación, note que ella me buscaba, vi como ella deseaba encontrarme con más seguridad que la de costumbre. En ese momento entendí que me necesitaba y mis labios actuaron con firme determinación gritaron a los 4 vientos con una voz muda lo que quería que ella supiera. **Te Quiero **Solo ella podía entender lo que mis labios mudos decían, solo ella podía descifrar cada palabra que escapaba de mis labios. Y el mensaje llego a su destino, vi que se sorprendió un poco, pero ahí estaba esa sonrisa para mí. Mi sonrisa exclusiva.

Cerré los ojos mientras sonreía y me retire de la ventana. Ahora había algo más importante que hacer, por el bien de Chikane. Dentro de poco llegaría el profesor así que me adelante a la dirección y esperé hasta que saliera para poder hablar con él.

-Señorita Tsukiyama que hace aquí?, las clases están por comenzar…

- Profesor, necesito su autorización para entrar tarde a las lecciones. Mi padre necesita que le ayude con una reunión remota de negocios.

- Esta bien, solo porque se trata del señor Tsukiyama…

- Muchas gracias profesor, me retiro entonces.

Camine en dirección a la biblioteca del tercer piso, pero al contrario de lo que había dicho, subí al tejado, cerré la puerta y una vez comprobado que nadie más estaba ahí, saque aquel celular negro y llame a la persona que más detestaba Chikane…

- oh! Sei, que grata sorpresa!, hace mucho tiempo que no me llamabas desde esta línea. –Que desagradable era escuchar su voz…

-Buenos días señor Himemiya…

-Tora, To - Ra, cuando se trata de negocios sabes que prefiero que me llames por mi nombre. Y bien dime preciosa a que debo el honor de tu inesperada llamada. _– Asqueroso… totalmente asqueroso…._

- No sé porque pregunta los motivos de mi llamada, si este acuerdo lo hizo usted… Quiero 2 días y 2 noches de completo permiso para Chikane, es más si se va de la ciudad sería mucho mejor.

- Vaya… hoy estas mucho más exigente que de costumbre. Espero que tengas información valiosa.

- Las empresas Matsumoto & Lee están por caer en la quiebra, la empresa de un socio de mi familia planea rescatarlo para así firmar un contrato multimillonario con la empresa Komatsu de construcción. Matsumoto & Lee tienen toda la infraestructura necesaria para el contrato con Komatsu. Dentro de una semana tendrán una junta de negocios para tratar los términos de inversión.

- Vaya vaya vaya…. Esa información sí que es interesante. Perfecto Sei, tienes permitido ese tiempo. Y si me adueño de ese contrato tendrás permitido todo un viaje con mi hija el tiempo que quieras e incluso te doy permiso de que le hagas lo que desees… hahahahaha _–Lo detesto… como puede hablar así de su hija…. Es un asqueroso._

- Eso es todo. Que tenga un buen día Señor Himemiya…

-Adiós encanto – Le colgué apenas dejo de hablar, realmente me revolvía el estómago solo escuchar su voz. Pero por Chikane haría cualquier cosa… regrese al aula de clases disimulando el malestar que me provoco hablar con ese maldito.

Himeko

Me desperté y me incorpore, estaba en una cama y un paño se resbalo de mi frente. Que extraño, lo último que recuerdo era estar con aquella chica… revise toda la habitación con mi mirada pero no encontré a nadie, estaba decidida a ponerme de pie cuando escuche que alguien entraba a la habitación.

- oh!, ya desperto señorita Kurusugawa, será mejor que por el momento no se levante, primero la revisare.

- Que estoy haciendo aquí y como es que sabe mi nombre?

- Oh, disculpe usted, primero me presentare, me llamo Kisaragi Otoha, soy practicante de medicina en esta institución, y es mi deber como mi paciente que es, saber su nombre y todo su historial médico. Creo que eso responde a la parte de cómo se su nombre.

- Mucho gusto Miss Kisaragi,

- El gusto es mío, señorita Kurusugawa, y contestando a la otra pregunta, usted sufrió un cuadro de Sincope.

- un que, de qué?

- No se espante señorita, sincope es el término médico para describir un desmayo. Al parecer usted no ha descansado lo suficiente o alimentado apropiadamente… debería de tener más cuidado con su persona.

-Disculpe…

- No la estoy regañando as i que no se disculpe, solo es una observación.

-Miss Kisaragi… me podría decir cómo es que llegue aquí? Lo último que recuerdo es estar en un jardín…

- Fue rescatada por el noble príncipe de esta institución, la cargo en sus brazos, lo que es toda una proeza ya que ella nunca se atrevería de hacer semejante acto. –_Pude notar como dejaba escapar una risita- y_ la trajo aquí.

- Pero… no entiendo nada de lo que me está diciendo…

Entonces ella se acercó más y me dijo en un susurro. – Señorita usted fue traída aquí por la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. La señorita Himemiya Chikane. y estoy segura que sabe a quién me refiero. Y si me permite el comentario. Es la chica con la que usted estaba soñando hace un rato…

Fue ahí donde caí en cuenta de lo vergonzoso de la situación… no solo había tenido ese sueño erótico… si no que la practicante de medicina me había escuchado… no me atrevía a decir palabra alguna, estaba sumida en la vergüenza y más aun…

-Tranquila señorita, nadie más sabe de eso, tuvo suerte de que había echado a la señorita Himemiya mucho antes de que su sueño comenzara… por mi parte tiene asegurado que nadie más sabrá lo que aquí ha sucedido.

- Gracias… ya no sabía qué hacer, quería que me tragara la tierra… cómo es posible que me estuviera pasando eso… aunque… ahora se su nombre… Chikane… que lindo nombre… pero pero pero aaaaaa tierra trágame!. Estaba lidiando conmigo misma cuando escuché que la puerta de nuevo se abría.

-Con permiso… Una chica entro al cuarto, tenía el cabello castaño y corto, una cinta color verde envolvía un mechón de su cabello, sus ojos eran turquesa e irradiaban tranquilidad. –Disculpen mi intromisión, pero busco a Kurusugawa…

- En que puedo ayudarte? –Le hable con toda naturalidad- Yo soy Kurusugawa Himeko. Un gusto… emmm…

- Saotome Makoto. Pero puedes llamarme Mako – Ella sonrió y continuo hablando. He vino a ver cómo te sientes y te traje los apuntes del primer periodo. Nos sorprendió cuando la profesora estaba introduciéndote a la clase y en tu lugar apareció la presidenta y nos dijo que habías tenido un pequeño accidente pero que estabas bien en la enfermería…

-La presidenta dices? –_Chikane fue personalmente a hablar con mi profesora…cuando la vea debo de agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí- _

-Sí, a todos nos sorprendió que ella apareciera, pero bueno, Miss Kisaragi, cree que Kurusugawa ya pueda asistir a clases.

- Yo le doy mi visto bueno, pero quien tiene la última decisión es la señorita Kurusugawa

- Bueno, que estamos esperando!

**Chikane**

Tenía tantas ganas de ir a verla durante el descanso del primer periodo, pero entre tantas diligencias me fue imposible ir a la enfermería. Y hoy no ha sido un buen día, toda la mañana mi mente divagaba entre el beso con Sei y mi encuentro con Himeko. Mi mente no me da tregua. Al menos ya terminaron todas las clases y los clubes… Yo seguía con mi monologo mental y sin darme cuenta mis pasos ya me habían llevado hasta la enfermería.

-oh! Señorita Himemiya. Que hace aquí, necesita algo antes de que cierre?

-Otoha! Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me llames Chikane, CHI KA NE

- hahaha ya está bien, no te enojes. Por cierto Chikane, si a quien buscas es a Himeko, lamento decirte que ella se fue antes de que iniciara el segundo periodo. Pero no te preocupes demasiado, ella se encontraba perfectamente, después de todo lo que necesitaba era descansar.

- Ya veo, bueno entonces me voy a mi casa, Otoha, quieres que te lleve?

-No como crees, capaz termino ganándome el odio de más de una estudiante. Hahaha

-No seas así, vamos te llevaré a tu casa.-La tome dela mano y nos fuimos caminando, si hay alguien en quien puedo confiar fuera de mi hermano y Sei es Otoha, ella ha estado conmigo desde que tengo memoria. Ella es la amiga de infancia de Nicolás por lo que siempre la veía.

Ambas caminamos hasta la entrada, y ahí estaba Sei esperando. La veía bastante seria, no era normal en ella, por lo que deduje que algo la había o aun la estaba molestando. Otoha la llamo por su nombre pero al parecer estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos porque ni con mi voz pude captar su atención.

-Sei… oye Sei.. Estas ahí? Tierra llamando a Sei!

-… Ah… Otoha! Hace mucho que no te dejas ver!,- Sei pareció reaccionar y volver a la normalidad, pero yo estaba segura que algo pasaba.

-Más bien eres tu quien no te has dado una vuelta por la enfermería, sabes que ahí me puedes encontrar cuando quieras.

-Hahaha, tienes toda la razón. Por cierto Chikane, me hablo la secretaria de tu padre, hoy estarán ocupando todos los autos de la casa así que me pidió el favor de que yo te llevara. No tienes inconvenientes con eso?

-Por supuesto que no Sei, no entiendo por qué preguntas eso. Aunque si me gustarías que me hicieras un favor. Le dije a Otoha que la llevaría a su casa, pero ahora que no tendré auto, podrías llevarla?

-Oh chicas, por mí no se preocupen yo puedo tomar el autobús.

-De ninguna manera Otoha, Sabes muy bien que te aprecio tanto como Chikane lo hace, y seria todo un placer llevarte. Además creo que estás de acuerdo con que hay mucho espacio.

Sei llevo a Otoha a su casa, y durante el camino las tres estuvimos hablando de todo lo que hemos pasado, reímos por montón y en ocasiones Otoha preguntaba por Nicolás, lo que hacía que Sei mostrará muecas de desagrado. Aun no entiendo cómo es que se pueden llevar tan mal. Cuando Otoha se bajó del auto se despidió de ambas y nos pidió que la visitemos algún día. Lo cual ambas asentimos con agrado.

Cuando nos dirigíamos a mi casa, Sei tomo la palabra.

-Chikane estaré sola por unos días, mis padres se irán por negocios, y tú sabes que no me gusta estar sola en esa casa… Podrías quedarte conmigo por un par de días?

-Por mi está bien, pero primero necesito el permiso de mi padre… ya sabes cómo se pone si tomo decisiones sin su consentimiento.

-Podrías llamarlo… por favor…

y así fue como cedi ante las palabras de Sei y su carita tan linda, tome el celular y aunque dude por unos minutos si estaría bien llamarlo o no, termine haciéndolo. Cuál fue mi sorpresa que al primer timbre de la llamada él contestara, y peor aún, se estaba comportando amable…

-Buenas tardes padre. Soy Chikane…

-Hija mía!, Qué alegría escuchar tu voz, dime en que puedo ayudarte.

-… Sei me pidió que me quede un par de días en su casa. Y te llamo para pedir tu consentimiento…

-Por supuesto hija mía. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, siempre y cuando cumplas con tus deberes escolares.

-Muchas gracias padre… bueno no te quito más tú tiempo. Que tengas buen día.

-De nada hija mía. Saluda a Sei de mi parte y que te diviertas.

No pude dejar de sorprenderme ante lo fácil que había aceptado mi petición, cuando ese hombre quería podía ser el mejor padre que se pudiera desear. Pero también podía ser el hombre más horrible que alguien pudiera imaginar…

-Y bien? Que dijo tu padre?

-Me dijo que te saludara de su parte y que me quedara el tiempo que quisiera… - Aun no podía salir de mi asombra, hasta que sentí como Sei dejaba caer su cuerpo en mi regazo.

-Qué alivio… ya me siento más tranquila.

Llegamos a mi "hogar", una jaula bastante lujosa para mi gusto. Ahí me esperaba una mucama con una pequeña maleta, al parecer mi padre se había tomado la molestia de avisar a la casa que no llegaría a quedarme… Realmente me estaba asustando… El chofer de Sei bajo y metió la maleta en la cajuela, no sin antes dar un fugaz coqueteo con la mucama. Llegamos a casa de Sei y en efecto solo estábamos las dos, ya que el chofer solo nos dejó en la entrada y se retiró.

Sei siempre tan atenta tomo mi maleta y la cargo junto con su bolso. Entramos y ella lo llevo hasta su habitación.

-Chikane…

-Si?

-Bañémonos juntas…

Cuando me di cuenta ella ya me tenía agarrada de la mano y me llevaba al baño, mientras que con la otra mano se desabrochaba su blusa escolar… Mientras que yo ya había dejado atrás mi bolso… mi blusa… y mi falda…

Continuara…


	4. Pasado y Futuro

**Capítulo 4. Pasado y Futuro**

_No sé en qué momento ya me encontraba desnuda frente a Sei, no podía ignorar su cuerpo mientras ella terminaba de sacarse las prendas. Sentía mi corazón salirse de mi pecho, el silencio era demasiado abrumador, no podía dejar de recriminarme por actuar sin pensar, mi cuerpo de nuevo se había adueñado de todas mis acciones, camine con ella hacia el baño, me desnude sin pensarlo y ahora estaba en esta situación. Qué demonios estaba haciendo, no dejaba de preguntarme en el interior, hasta que sus pasos irrumpieron el silencio de la habitación._

_Ella caminaba hacia mí, su perfecta figura se contoneaba en cada paso que daba, de nuevo mi razón se había nublado y no podía quitar la vista de sus perfectos senos moviéndose al vaivén de su andar. En un instante que se hizo eterno ya la tenía frente a mí. Ella sabía bien lo que cruzaba por mi mente, sabía perfectamente que me tenía en sus manos, que podía hacerme lo que ella quisiera... Y lo hizo..._

_Tomó mi mano y la llevo hasta su pecho, mis dedos hicieron lo que mi cuerpo deseaba, comenzaron a acariciar tan delicado atributo. No apartaba la vista de su pezón rosado que con mis roces ya comenzaba a endurecerse. Ella dejo escapar un leve quejido que me hizo pensar que la había lastimado. Fije mi mirada a su rostro y lo que vi me robó el aliento._

_Sei me miraba con pasión y deseo desbordados, sus ojos verde esmeralda se clavaban en lo más profundo de mi corazón._

_-Chikane no te detengas... - Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar mientras me veía, ella rodeó mi cintura y me acerco a ella. -Por ti... Renunciaría a mi libertad._

_Al escuchar sus palabras sentí como todo mi cuerpo se estremeció, no podía creer en lo que me decía, mi razón luchaba para retomar el control, hasta que unos delicados brazos desconocidos rodearon mi cuello._

_-Por ti, viviría felizmente en una jaula de oro..._

_Esa voz... Mire con desesperación a mis espaldas y ahí estaba. Era Himeko quién me abrazaba por detrás. -Pero qué demonios... - fue lo último que pude pronunciar cuando ambas besaron una parte de mi cuerpo y mi razón se esfumó…_

Desperté sobresaltada, aun estábamos en el auto en dirección a mi "hogar", repase mentalmente todo lo que había sucedido, recordé hablar con mi padre y que este me daba permiso de quedarme en casa de Sei… un momento y Sei?... Ella seguía recostada en mi regazo, estaba tan relajada descansando que se quedó dormida al igual que yo. Logre divisar que en la entrada de la mansión estaba el ama de llaves cargando una pequeña maleta.

Acaso habré experimentado una premonición?, me reí de lo absurdo de mi pensamiento hasta que vi al chofer coquetear con la mujer y mi sonrisa se volvió algo irónica. Dejo la maleta en la cajuela del auto y se dirigió a casa de Sei. Ella vivía a unos pocos minutos de mi jaula de oro. Por lo que decidí despertarla.

-Sei, cariño despierta ya –Le acaricie el rostro, acomode algunos mechones rebeldes y cariñosamente le rasque la barbilla para que despertase.

-uhmm… 5 minutos más… -Se movió un poco acomodándose aun en mi regazo.

-Vamos Sei, si no te despiertas tendré que besarte. _Qué demonios acabo de decir…!_

Sei abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ante mi comentario y de inmediato se incorporó más roja que un tomate. –Ya estoy despierta… -Miro por la ventana aun roja y avergonzada. Yo oculte mi risita de sus ojos y le tome la mano.

-Ya… Ya llegamos. –Ella aún continuaba nerviosa y apenas se estaciono el auto ella bajo torpemente, ni siquiera espero que el chofer abriera la puerta. Le dio instrucciones al chofer de que dejara mi maleta en la habitación continua de la de ella, acto seguido caminó a la entrada y ahí me estuvo esperando. Cuando llegue a su lado ella busco mi mano y tiro de ella para entrar.

-Necesito hablar contigo en privado… y ambas subimos a su habitación.

**Nicolás**

Dentro de un par de horas estaría por llegar finalmente a América, durante todo el vuelo lo único que cruzaba por mi mente era Chikane. Desde muy pequeño siempre he estado protegiéndola. Quería que su vida fuera mejor de la que me esperaba a mí. Ese hombre a quién llamo padre sólo nos ve como una buena inversión a futuro.

Tuve la dicha de compartir una parte de nuestra infancia junto a ella. La vi crecer por medio de fotos, cartas y correos. Desde aquel día cuando me pidió que me quedara para siempre a su lado, prometí ser todo para ella, nunca creí enamorarme de mi propia hermana.

**9 años atrás.**

-La sigues a todas partes, pareces su sombra!

-Soy su hermano mayor, quién mejor que yo para cuidarla!

-Mo me alces la voy, recuerda quién soy yo.

-Cómo olvidarlo! Nos lo recuerdas cada vez que puedes!

-Mira Nicolás, no me provoques!, no estoy de humor. Lo único que quiero es que la dejes relacionarse con los demás niños de la sociedad.

-Por favor padre, porque no lo dices apropiadamente. Le estas buscando maridos potenciales.

-Y que si lo hago! A fin de cuentas es mi hija! Me interesa su futuro.

-Tiene 8 años! Y lo único que te interesa es tu maldita fortuna!

-Silencio! No me faltes al respeto! –P_ude sentir como mi mejilla comenzaba a arder del golpe que me propino mi propio padre._

-Desde cuanto decir la verdad es una falta de respeto, Padre.

-Chikane es tu hermana Nicolás. No actúes como un descarado.

-Sé que es mi hermana! Y actuó como un hermano mayor!

-Acaso me crees un idiota, se perfectamente cuáles son tus intenciones, y no es precisamente las de un hermano, actúas como un hombre tras una mujer.

Al escuchar sus palabras no pude ocultar mi sorpresa. Mi propio padre me dijo que actuó como un hombre cegado por sus deseos y no como un hermano. Salí de su oficina haciendo caso omiso de sus gritos e insultos. Paso una semana de aquella pelea cuando volvió a dirigirme la palabra, y no fueron muy gratas.

A pesar de todo, ese hombre sabia mover muy bien sus piezas… había arreglado llevar a Chikane a un internado de monjas, donde la única visita masculina es del padre. Ahí estaría hasta cumplir los 21 años, alejada de toda la familia, estaría en completo aislamiento. Cuando leí esos papeles no pude ocultar mi sorpresa, como es que este monstro puede ser nuestro padre. Sabía perfectamente que Chikane no aguantaría tanta soledad… y yo no podía permitirlo, así que cuando me presento la segunda opción acepte sin pensarlo.

**Actualidad**

He estado trabajando sin descanso los últimos 3 años, después de superar mi depresión y caer en cuenta que los sentimientos por mi hermana iban más allá de cualquier lazo fraternal, decidí rendirme y finalmente aceptarlo. Pero eso me ha motivado a seguir adelante y forjarme una reputación como Nicolás Románov.

Decidí adoptar el apellido de mi bisabuela para dejar a un lado este apellido que tanto detesto… Himemiya… y paso a paso he estado logrando forjar una pequeña fortuna a espaldas de mi padre. Si bien en América el apellido Románov es importante, tampoco ha sido capaz de extenderse a otros países. Pero no tengo prisa, aún tengo más de medio año para lograr triunfar en este mundo hostil y de una vez por todas ir por Chikane.

**Sei**

La vi sentarse en la cama y me miraba con curiosidad, mi rostro tan rojo como mi cabello comenzaba a delatar mi nerviosismo. Respire profundo para poder tranquilizarme y poder articular palabra alguna.

-Sei… Cásate conmigo

Sentí desfallecer con aquellas palabras, y no sabía que decir, hasta que la escuche reír.

-Si tan solo pudieras ver tu rostro!, fue tan graciosa la expresión que pusiste, no puedo creer que te lo creyeras! – Chikane no dejaba de reír y yo cada vez me sentía más y más avergonzada.

-Chikane! aaaarg! No fue gracioso! –Me tire encima de ella para hacerle cosquillas y vengarme de tan repentino comentario que me descoloco. Quede encima de ella y entre tantas risas de parte de las dos, terminamos mirándonos a los ojos. Trate de separarme pero ella me detuvo.

-Sei…-Chikane me tomo del rostro y me atrajo a ella, yo no puse resistencia pues ella es lo que más desea mi corazón, cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por ella, nuestros labios y lenguas danzaron al ritmo de nuestra respiración, nos separamos un poco para tomar conciencia de lo que podría suceder si seguimos, ambas estábamos dispuestas a cruzar la línea… pero un ruido y una voz nos obligaron a separarnos.

-Señorita Sei, el baño está listo. – Una de las mucamas nos había interrumpido en tan maravilloso momento. Estaba dispuesta a gritarle que se largara, pero Chikane me tapo sutilmente la boca y contesto en mi lugar.

-Muchas gracias Isabelle, puedes retirarte .

-Con su permiso señorita. – Escuchamos como se alejaba y Chikane retiro su mano de mi boca. –Vamos Sei, no te enojes, la pobre chica solo cumple con su deber.

-Me sorprende que ya te sepas el nombre de todas las personas de esta casa y más aún que las reconozcas con solo escuchar su voz.

- uhm… Tú crees? –Chikane se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta. –Si no te molesta, me gustaría bañarme primero.

Y así transcurrió el resto de la tarde y noche, ambas juntas pero a la vez separadas para no ser descubiertas, dándonos miradas furtivas y sonriendo al aire. Llegada la hora de dormir cada quien se fue a su cuarto y aunque quería dormir junto a ella no me atreví a preguntar.

**Himeko**

Sencillamente no podía quitarla de mis pensamientos, la noche ya había llegado y con ella la luna llena. Por más que daba vueltas en mi dormitorio no podía conciliar el sueño. Anhelaba salir de estas paredes, y respirar el aire fresco de la noche, pero no sabía muy bien que hacer. Después de mucho pensar y de asegurarme que todos estuvieran dormidos, baje silenciosamente hasta el patio. Me senté en una de las bancas del jardín y pensé en todo lo que había sucedido este día.

Al principio estaba renuente a volver a Japón, había vivido la mayor parte de mi vida en América y es ahí donde estaban todos mis amigos. Suspire al recordar a todas las personas importantes que en este momento estaban a miles de kilómetros lejos de mí. Pero también me sentí aliviada porque conocí a Mako, nos bastó solo la mitad del periodo de clases para hacernos amigas, y eso sin duda es muy agradable.

Pero también he conocido a Chikane, bueno solo de vista, porque aún no hablamos… tengo tanto que agradecerle, no solo el haberme ayudado con el desmayo y las clases, sino también por ser la causante de este insomnio. Claro esto último no se lo diría, sonreí a mis adentros por pensar semejante tontería y de nuevo alce la vista hasta la imponente luna que brillaba a todo su esplendor. En eso el movimiento de una sombra me alerto y fije mi vista en dirección a la reja del portón. No pude distinguir el rostro por la oscuridad, pero al menos la luz de la luna me permitió reconocer aquella cabellera negra azulada.

Definitivamente era Chikane, pero que estará haciendo a estas horas?, y lo principal, como es que siempre me la encuentro en el momento menos esperado?... me hice esas preguntas mentalmente, pero decidida a seguirla camine a la misma dirección. Estaba decidida a presentarme y agradecerle todas sus atenciones. Pero principalmente, estaba decidida a volverla a ver, así sea tan noche. Después resolvería las demás dudas, como los motivos de que estuviera tan noche y sola caminando por las calles. Pero ahora solo me interesaba alcanzarla…

Y así fue como decidí escabullirme para encontrarme con mi salvadora…


	5. Lazos

**Capítulo 5. Lazos**

**Himeko**

No camine mucho tras ella, la vi entrar a una casa abandonada y aunque dude por un momento si debía de seguirla a ese lugar, termine por entrar. Muchas cosas rondaban por mi mente mientras la veía caminar sin preocupaciones, al parecer no era la primera vez que ella entraba a esa casa, pues parecía que conocía de memoria el camino a tomar.

_-¿Porque entraría a un lugar así?_ _Acaso, ¿Es una rebelde que gusta de allanar casas?_ -Me detuve en seco y me di unas palmaditas en la cabeza. -_Cómo es posible que piense eso… ella no es así y estoy segura de eso.- _Cuando despeje mi mente de aquellos pensamientos, me di cuenta que le había perdido la pista, y ahora me encontraba en la entrada de lo que antiguamente sería un laberinto de flores.

_-Y ahora qué hago! -_ Todo estaba oscuro y no creía ser capaz de encontrar el camino de regreso, en alguna parte del camino me concentre más en mirarla que en recordar las vueltas que di… Desde donde me encontraba podía ver la parte trasera de la casa, esta lucía tétrica y la maleza había crecido lo suficiente como para albergar alguna que otra sorpresa desagradable.

Mire alrededor buscando el camino de regreso cuando algo más llamo mi atención. Si bien la oscuridad cubría casi todo, la luz de luna lograba traspasar los inmensos arboles del jardín y era precisamente en ese punto donde dejaba a la vista un sendero libre de maleza. Por alguna razón en vez de regresar por donde vine tratando de adivinar las vueltas que había dado, preferí caminar por ese sendero. Sentía que algo me era familiar en ese ambiente y tenía que descubrir que era.

Entre más me adentraba por ese sendero, más dudas me invadían, sentía como mi corazón se acongojaba y se me formaba un nudo en la garganta. Trate de ignorar ese sentimiento y continúe caminando hasta llegar a un claro. Sin duda alguna esta casa era enorme, y aunque a primera impresión luce tétrica, descuidada y abandonada desde hace ya mucho tiempo, el sendero y el claro lucen muy bien cuidados… _-Seria Chikane la responsable de esto?_ – El lugar estaba impecable y aunque no se podía decir que estuviera hecho por un profesional, el ambiente era sereno, apacible y hermoso.

Camine hasta el centro del claro donde había un pequeño ojo de agua cristalina que reflejaba perfectamente la luna, después de observar un poco los reflejos que aparecían en el agua, alce la vista y me encontré en presencia de un árbol muy imponente, por alguna razón sentía que me llamaba y me fui acercando mientras recorría cada uno de sus detalles.

Cuando finalmente estuve lo suficiente cerca no pude evitar el impulso de abrazar aquel árbol. Me quedé ahí por unos minutos pensando en lo que hacía, en lo absurdo que había sido seguir a Chikane en medio de la oscuridad, en como no podía sacarla de mi mente, en cómo solo pensar en ella hacia que cada uno de mis músculos se tensara.

_-Tú que has estado aquí mucho antes que yo, dime que debo hacer, por más que lo intento ella siempre está presente en cualquier situación. No entiendo por qué me estoy comportando de esta manera… Hoy la vi por primera vez y ya siento que ya no puedo vivir sin verla… Ni siquiera nos hemos presentado aún… solo sé que se llama Chikane, que es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, el noble príncipe del instituto y mi salvadora… _

_-Dime, tu que has estado aquí de pie, enfrentándote al sol, al viento y a las estaciones, tu que tienes más tiempo y sabiduría que yo… porque siento que aun si estoy encerrada a su lado, podría ser mucho más feliz que ahora…_ -Cerré los ojos y me limite a esperar una respuesta que nunca escucharía.

_**-Himeko…**_

Abrí los ojos de par en par y me aparte lo más que pude de aquel árbol, no sabía si echarme a correr del susto o quedarme ahí…

**Chikane**

Pude sentir que alguien me seguía, no podía ver su rostro, pero pude escuchar sus pasos tras los míos. Todo el trayecto dude en si debía seguir mi camino o darme vuelta para enfrentarme a quien estuviera siguiéndome. Al final decidí seguir mi camino, confiada en que tarde o temprano la o lo perdería. Cuando finalmente estuve frente a aquella casona sentí como mi cuerpo vibro de la emoción. Hacía mucho tiempo que no entraba en aquel lugar…

Entre a toda prisa y comencé a recorrer el lugar, aunque la maleza había crecido en abundancia, y la casa a primera vista parecía deteriorada por los años, sabía bien que secretos escondían esos muros, en un impulso más sentimental que racional… _como todos los que he vivido este día… _pase mi mano por las paredes, acariciando con ello mis propios recuerdos.

Paré por un momento y revise de nuevo alrededor, al parecer había perdido a mi seguidor/a, seguí mi camino hasta la entrada de un pequeño almacén donde abrí la puerta y saque una pequeña canasta. Salí del pequeño almacén y gire en dirección a un pequeño sendero iluminado por la luna, deseosa de llegar a mi destino comencé a caminar hasta que un sonido me alertó. Decidí no arriesgarme y me aleje del sendero, para mi suerte conocía otro camino.

Caminé por la parte trasera del almacén, un pequeño pasillo que quedaba entre la cerca y los árboles, cuando al fin llegué a donde estaba él, deje la cesta en el pasto y lo abracé.

- _Aunque la noche es hermosa y el brillo de la luna es acogedora, tu presencia lo es más, hace ya mucho tiempo que no vengo a verte, Me perdonas? – _Suspire en silencio y observe con absoluto cariño aquel Sauce Japonés, tendría más de un siglo de edad, de presencia notoria e imponente. Simplemente todo un ejemplo de vida y sabiduría. Tome de nuevo la cesta y rodié el árbol, pero mi sorpresa fue tan grande cuando vi a Himeko parada junto al ojo de agua observando la luna.

Sentí a mi corazón dar un vuelco de alegría y de nervios, rápidamente me escondí detrás del árbol, guarde silencio y mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora, -_Acaso era ella quien me seguía?, porque está aquí?, por favor no vengas hasta aquí… -_ Y como si el universo conspirara en contra mía pude escuchar cómo se acercaba…

_**Tú que has estado aquí mucho antes que yo, dime que debo hacer, por más que lo intento ella siempre está presente en cualquier situación.**__ / _Ella? De quien estará hablando?

_**No entiendo por qué me estoy comportando de esta manera… Hoy la vi por primera vez y ya siento que ya no puedo vivir sin verla… Ni siquiera nos hemos presentado aún… **_/ Acaso… no, eso es imposible!

_**Solo sé que se llama Chikane, que es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, el noble príncipe del instituto y mi salvadora…**_/ Sentí que en cualquier momento mi corazón explotaría por latir tan rápido, pero fue al escuchar sus últimas palabras que esté dejo de latir…

_**Porque siento que aun si estoy encerrada a su lado, podría ser mucho más feliz que ahora…**_ / Deje de respirar, deje de sentir, deje de vivir, no entendía que era esa mezcla de sentimientos que brotaban desde mi interior, no entendía por qué estaba en esa situación…

- _**Himeko… **_- Fue lo único que mis labios pudieron formular en voz alta. Y sin seguir cuestionándome salí a su encuentro. Lo primero que pude ver fue su rostro con una expresión de asombro mezclado con temor, pero cuando ella finalmente comprendió que la responsable de pronunciar su nombre era yo y no el sauce, su cara se tornó colorada de la vergüenza.

**Sei**

- _Que hago, que hago que hago, que hago! – _Parecía una leona enjaulada, caminaba de un lado a otro, la habitación me quedaba muy pequeña muy asfixiante pero al mismo tiempo sentía que me quedaba demasiado grande para mi sola. Ansiaba estar con ella, sentir su calor, sentir su respiración, escuchar sus latidos… la necesitaba.

-_Voy con ella!_ –Caminé con seguridad hasta la puerta, hasta que pose mi mano en el picaporte y sentí mis piernas flaquear. –_Que estoy haciendo?, de seguro ella ya estará dormida. –_Caminé hasta el otro extremo de la habitación y me sentí a morir, -_Pero… y si no lo está? Y si… me está esperando…? Pero qué diablos estoy pensando! –_ Me acerque a la cama con la intención de tirarme, pero me detuve en seco, camine lo más rápido que pude, abrí la puerta y salí en dirección a la habitación de Chikane.

_-Vamos tu puedes… tu puedes, solo toca la puerta, di su nombre, si no contesta es porque está dormida y entonces me regreso a mi habitación, si, eso haré. – _Levanté la mano y me dispuse a tocar pero me detuve a medio camino. –_ Respira… tranquilízate, relájate… -_ Me arme de valor y toque su puerta, susurre su nombre pero no hubo contestación. –_Está dormida, es mejor que me vaya. –_ abrí lentamente la puerta de la habitación de Chikane y entre silenciosamente.

-_Chikane… oh…. Chikane… -_ Entre a su habitación dispuesta a todo, pero mi sorpresa fue mayor a encontrar la cama perfectamente tendida y sin alguna señal de ella. Recorrí toda la casa buscando algún tipo de indicio que me permitiera localizarla, pero no había duda de que ella no estaba. Regrese a mi habitación, tome los primeros jeans que encontré, una sudadera y salí en su búsqueda.

Pese a mi preocupación sabía bien donde buscar…

**Himeko**

El ambiente era pesado, el silencio era abrumador, no sabía que hacer o decir, pero lo que era un hecho es que mi rostro reflejaba lo que sentía en ese momento. Pude ver como ella se acercaba a mí y yo incapaz de moverme esperé su cercanía.

_ -Himeko, dime… es cierto todo lo que dijiste? –_ Su pregunta resonó en mi interior, repase mentalmente todo lo que había dicho antes, y no que quedo de otra que asentir con la cabeza.

-_Yo… Por favor, olvida lo que dije, solo eran pensamientos absurdos, no les prestes importancia… _-Mi voz sonaba nerviosa, mi mirada era esquiva y mis manos no dejaban de moverse. Por más que tratara no podía ocultar nada de lo que dije.

-_Himeko… por favor, nunca renuncies a tu libertad, en especial por una persona de la cual no conoces nada… -_ Ella tenía toda la razón, pero yo no podía dejar de sentir tristeza en sus palabras.

-_Pero puedo conocerte ahora… -_Refute su comentario con lo primero que paso por mi mente, definitivamente debo de pensar antes de hablar… Aunque ella sonrió por un momento.

_-Himemiya Chikane, un gusto, aunque debo de informarte que no soy ninguna clase de príncipe como aseguras, aunque si soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. –_Ella extendió la mano en gesto de saludo mientras mantenía aquella sonrisa tan hermosa.

-_Kurusugawa Himeko, quizá no seas un príncipe, pero si eres hermosa. _-La vi sonrojarse y yo me sentí una tonta por decir eso, aunque satisfecha por verla sonrojar, tome su mano y la estreche lo más delicado que pude, pero al sentir el rose de su mano con la mía, todo mi cuerpo se erizó, y una inmensa alegría salió a relucir en una sonrisa.

-_Bueno Kurusugawa_

_-Himeko, llámame Himeko. _–La interrumpí con esmero… Pude ver como ella dudo en llamarme solo por mi nombre, pero yo deseaba escucharla.

_-Hi… Hime… Kurusugawa!_

_-Himeko, HI-ME-KO, vamos, no puede ser tan difícil pronunciar mi nombre, o si? –_Me siento una persona completamente diferente estando con ella… nunca antes me había comportado de esta forma y mucho menos con alguien a quien recién conozco.

_-Señorita Kurusugawa, creo que se está comportando inapropiadamente, además de seguirme sin mi consentimiento! _

-_Una disculpa por lo último, pero que tiene de malo que yo quiera que me hable de tu y no de usted?, Sinceramente, la culpo a "usted" por rescatarme hoy en la mañana, por llevarme a la enfermería, hablar con mi profesora, y por causar confusión en mi… -_En serio! Que rayos estoy diciendo!, Vi que ella se sorprendió ante mi comentario y cuando pretendía refutar mis palabras, una voz a la lejanía la puso nerviosa.

_-Tengo que irme. _–Fue lo único que dijo antes de dar la vuelta y alejarse

- Chikane, t_e volveré a ver? _– Pregunté con angustia, y ella se detuvo.

_-Lo pensaré –_ Sonrió de nuevo para mí y antes de que saliera casi corriendo de donde estábamos, pronuncio las palabras que tanto quería escuchar.

-_Buenas noches Himeko. –_Y desapareció entre las sombras. Yo sentía como mi espíritu abandonaba mi cuerpo y ascendía al paraíso, después de unos minutos de absoluta felicidad, de ahogar gritos a todo pulmón, de casi bailar por todo el lugar, me tire al pasto a disfrutar de la bella luna y así estuve cerca de media hora, hasta que decidí que ya era tiempo de regresar a mi hogar.

**Chikane**

Logre llegar a tiempo para encontrarme con Sei, ella me veía bastante seria, logre identificar molestia en sus ojos y entre más se acercaba, más inexpresiva se volvía su rostro. Sabía que excusa poner, pues no era la primera vez que ella se comportaba de esa forma por mi culpa.

- _Pero que te sucede? Quien te crees que eres para hacerme esto? Acaso crees que por ser la hija de Himemiya puedes hacer y deshacer las cosas a tu placer? Por Dios Chikane! sabes lo preocupada que estaba?, o tan siquiera se te paso por la cabeza lo angustiada que podría estar? –_Sei me estaba hablando como hace mucho tiempo no hacía, sus palabras me dolieron pero tenían toda la razón, en especial la parte relacionada con ella, estaba tan absorta con el encuentro con Himeko que me olvide de la existencia de Sei.

_-Sei… yo… _-No podía pronunciar ninguna palabra, aunque tenía preparada mi excusa, sus palabras me atravesaron y no pude siquiera protegerme. Ella se acercó y yo espere en silencio sus palabras, pero ella solo se limitó a atraerme a su cuerpo, rodeo mi espalda con sus brazos y pego su frente con la mía.

_-No lo vuelvas a hacer, no de esta forma, yo sé que hay momentos en los que no puedes más y necesitas huir de todo. _- Ella acariciaba mi cabello mientras me mantenía en sus brazos

_- Sei, yo no pretendía causarte problemas ni preocupaciones, solo necesitaba un poco de aire fresco._

_Chikane, tú nunca me traes problemas y aunque ni lo intentes yo siempre me preocupare por ti, porque yo te quiero. - E_ntonces ella me besó la frente y yo rompí en llanto.

_- Tuviste ese sueño otra vez?_

_- Si, hoy en la mañana, antes de que se fuera Nicolás._

_-Por eso fuiste a ese lugar?_

_- Si..._

Sei secó mis lágrimas, escuchó cada palabra que salía de mi boca, me sostuvo en sus brazos y comprendió mi tristeza. Cuántas veces ha pasado lo mismo y ella sigue aquí?, me lo pregunte muchas veces y sigo sin encontrar respuesta.

Ella es quien ha conocido una parte de mi verdadero ser, quien me ha consolado y sostenido cuando más lo necesitaba, es quien ha reído a carcajadas a mi lado, quien ha sido capaz de traspasar mi jaula y permanecer a mi lado, quien si no ella.

Y cual si fuera una delicada flor, una persona frágil, me tomo y me cargo en sus brazos, caminó en dirección a su casa mientras sonreía plácidamente. Me acurruque en sus brazos y me deje consentir por ella.

_-Al parecer tú eres mi noble príncipe. -S_usurre mientras reía para mis adentros en lo que fue un fugaz recuerdo de las palabras de Himeko "el noble príncipe del instituto"

_-uhmmm, así que yo soy tu príncipe?, entonces mi amada princesa, déjeme tomar mi tan ansiada recompensa..._

**Tora Himemiya**

Sentado en una mesa de un restaurante de 5 tenedores, el empresario Himemiya Tora, se encontraba en una cena de negocios con Matsumoto Akira, uno de los dueños de la Matsumoto & Lee.

_- Esta es mi propuesta de negocios Sr. Matsumoto. _– Tora garabatea una cifra en su trozo de papel y lo desliza por la mesa hacia su acompañante.

- Me sorprende mucho su oferta Sr. Himemiya, es muy generosa, demasiado generosa en mi opinión. Disculpe mi imprudencia, pero que le motivo a contactarnos y proponernos esta alianza?

_- El destino mezcla las cartas Sr. Matsumoto y nosotros solo las jugamos. Así que digamos que fue cosa del destino. Le parece bien que mañana firmemos el contrato?_

_-Disculpe Sr. Himemiya pero primero debo consultarlo con mi socio y dueño de la mitad de las acciones de la empresa._

_- Lo entiendo perfectamente, pasaré mañana a las 2 pm. Por ahora me retiro, que tenga una excelente velada._ – Se levantó de la mesa, dejo unos billetes en el plato y se retiró del lugar mientras sonreía con malicia, pues sabía que había logrado su propósito.

**Nicolás**

Después de varias horas de vuelo al fin había llegado a América, pase migración sin ninguna dificultad y ya tenía en mano mi equipaje, caminé hacia la salida donde visualice a Natasha que me esperaba recargada en su Dodge Viper SRT-10 de un negro azabache perfectamente pulido.

-_Hola Nick, ya era hora que salieras. Como te fue?, lograste pasar tiempo con tu misteriosa mujer?_

_-Que tal Nat, afortunadamente pude estar con ella la mayor parte del tiempo, pero como siempre algo tenía que interferir o tenía que atender nuestros negocios._-Le respondí mientas acomodaba mi equipaje en la parte trasera de su automóvil.

_-Por eso te insistí en que me llevaras contigo, de esa forma yo me ocuparía de los negocios y tú pasarías todo el tiempo posible con ella, además de que al fin la podría conocer._

_- Ya no me reclames, dentro de poco la podrás conocer, pero ahora no es el momento adecuado.-_Ambos nos subimos al auto y continuamos la charla mientras ella manejaba.

_-Bueno espero que no me estés mintiendo y pronto me la presentes. En otros temas, las acciones subieron, tenemos más contratos para negocios y te quieren entrevistar por la revista Fortunne_

_-Al parecer has estado ocupada todo este tiempo._

_-A diferencia tuya yo si trabajo. _ –No pude evitar reír a carcajadas, definitivamente Natasha era la persona indicada para ser mi socia y amiga. Por lo pronto en los negocios todo prospera, solo faltaba afinar detalles para vivir feliz con Chikane.

_ -Bueno, te daré una buena noticia Nat, la próxima vez que vaya a Japón, me acompañarás._

_-Y que te hace estar tan seguro de eso?_

_-Por qué no creo que seas capaz de perderte mi boda o sí?._

_-Qué?, espera… Qué?. Te vas a casar? Ahhh? Se lo propusiste?_

**Continuara…**

* * *

Una Gran Disculpa por demorarme mucho en subir un capitulo nuevo, pero las cosas se me complicaron, tanto en el trabajo como en la universidad... y aunque si no me equivoco hace como 2 días subí este capitulo, después me fije que había borrado accidentalmente una parte D: y hahahaha tuve que volver a hacerlo, lo bueno es que no fue mucho '^^

Bueno muchas gracias !


	6. Sentimientos

**Aviso importante**

_A todas las personas que se toman la molestia de leer "Despedida", les agradezco de todo corazón que tomen una parte de su valioso tiempo para leer mi fic. Así mismo quiero comentarles que cuando publiqué el capítulo 5. Lazos, cometí un error y borre accidentalmente una parte importante (que le da lógica a este capítulo), así que lo tuve que borrar y subir nuevamente pero ya con la parte que había sido borrada. Si tú que estás leyendo esto, no sabes si leíste el capítulo completo o el incompleto, te invito a que te des unas vueltecita al capítulo 5 y le des un vistazo. Muchas Gracias!_

* * *

**Capítulo 6. Sentimientos**

**Nicolás**

Al fin estaba en casa, en este departamento que en realidad puedo llamar hogar, aunque en estos momentos pareciera demasiado solitario muy pronto estaría mi futura esposa y con el paso del tiempo un travieso niño corriendo de un lado a otro mientras mi pequeña princesita estaría jugando con sus muñecas en la sala.

Solo pensar en eso me llenaba de energías y de felicidad. Deje las llaves en la repisa cercana a la puerta y camine en dirección a la sala, sonreí solo de recordar lo que había pasado y de un salto me tire al sofá, tome uno de los cojines y lo lleve hasta mi cara, grite de alegría mientras dejaba salir carcajadas de satisfacción, abrasé el cojín y me imagine el rostro de mi futura esposa mientras lo besaba.

Podía sentir mi corazón latir y mi pulso acelerarse, cada átomo de mi cuerpo reclamaba su presencia, cada suspiro susurraba su nombre y yo no podía ser más feliz que en ese momento. Me pare del sillón aun con mi sonrisa, mire por la pared de cristal que me ofrecía una grandiosa vista de Manhattan y me aflojaba la corbata mientras subía a mi habitación, deje las maletas a un lado de la cama, abrí el armario y escogí cuidadosamente un traje.

_-Chikane, por favor ven conmigo, tengo todos los medios para poder darte una vida mejor que esta_

_-Sabes que no me interesa el dinero_

_Sonreí al escuchar esas palabras y la abracé – Y tú sabes que no me refería al dinero. Por favor Chikane, ven conmigo, vivamos lejos de toda esta farsa de "familia perfecta", creemos nuestra propia familia…_

_-Pero… Eres mi hermano!_

_-Nadie tiene por que enterarse de eso! –Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la mire directo a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos azules, me acerque lo más que pude a sus labios, pude sentir como se tensaba pero no se retiraba del lugar y sin previo aviso mis labios se posaron sobre los de ella – Yo te quiero… - _

_Después de unos segundos ella se liberó de aquel contacto, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y llevándose su mano a su boca toco sus labios mientras me miraba con una mezcla de confusión y culpa._

_-Nicolás… esto no está bien… _

_La tomé de su muñeca antes de que pudiera huir de la sala –No necesito que me des una respuesta en este momento… Me es suficiente con saber que lo pensaras… Mañana regresare a América pero volveré para tu cumpleaños, por favor Chikane, dime que lo pensaras…_

_-Lo hare… Pero por hoy es suficiente…. Ya es tarde y mañana comienzo el instituto… -Se liberó de mi contacto y desapareció en la penumbra de la habitación. _

_Ambos nos habíamos quedado en la sala, en un improvisado maratón de películas de última hora, pero entre tantas risas y alegrías, hubo un momento de absoluto silencio, donde yo no pude mantener la boca cerrada y confesé mis sentimientos…_

-Nicolás eres un tonto… pero el tonto más feliz del mundo… - Camine hacia la ducha aun recordando cada uno de sus gestos, de sus sonrisas, de sus miradas… armando momentos perfectos entre ella y yo.

Comenzaba a desvestirme cuando sonó mi celular, decidí ignorarlo mientras me liberaba de la molesta camisa, pero siguió sonando insistentemente, hasta que fastidiado puse el altavoz y continúe con el nudo de la los zapatos.

-Himemiya mordió el anzuelo, dentro de unas horas firmará el contrato con Matsumoto&Lee.

-Estas segura de esa información?

-Yo misma lo confirmé.

-Excelente, el plan sigue su curso

-Estas seguro de querer seguir con esto?

-Ahora más que nunca!

Después de aquellas palabras la llamada se cortó, no podía desear nada más en ese momento, todo iba de acuerdo al plan o incluso mejor. Termine con el pantalón y me metí a la ducha.

**En la oscuridad de una habitación**

Colgué el teléfono y mire por la ventana, la luna estaba en su máxima expresión y yo aún no podía calmar mi corazón. Tenía unas horas de que me había enterado de la noticia y no podía conciliar el sueño… Él iba en serio…

**Chikane**

Sei me llevo hasta mi habitación, entramos sin hacer mucho ruido y ella seguía con esa sonrisa pícara que me encanta. Me acostó en la cama y se sentó a mi lado. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron en un momento que parecía eterno, se acercó a mi rostro y cerré los ojos, como si esperara aquel ansiado roce de nuestros labios, lo cual no recibí.

Desvió la trayectoria de sus labios hacia mi frente y deposito un dulce beso que duro algunos segundos, después chocamos nuestras frentes para que pudiéramos encontrar de nuevo nuestras miradas.

- Te quiero -Susurro mientras llevaba su roce hacia mi barbilla

-También te quiero - Le respondí con completa seguridad de mis palabras

-Prométeme que no volverás a irte a mitad de la noche, o me veré obligada a atarte a la cama señorita- Su tono era autoritario pero su sonrisa seguía tan picara y burlona que solo me limité a reír.

- De que te ríes? A caso no me cree capaz de cumplir mi amenaza?

No respondí, pues mi risa no de dejaba hacerlo, pero la abrace lo más fuerte que pude haciendo que ambas cayéramos al piso en un estallido de risas que iban en aumento.

-Eres hermosa cuando ríes así - Dijo mientras trataba de incorporarse torpemente debido al peso de mi cuerpo sobre el de ella.

- Que tiene de hermoso reír a carcajadas? Le conteste mientras me ponía de pie y la ayudaba a ella a incorporarse.

-La forma en que puedo callarte - Después de pronunciar aquellas palabras me beso con intensidad y sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi espalda.

Mi cuerpo correspondía a sus caricias pero esta vez mi razón no me había abandonado, sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba y lo que pasaría si continuábamos. Esta vez no me sentía vulnerable a nada.

Sería acaso por mi visita a aquel jardín o... por aquel encuentro inesperado con Himeko.

**Sei**

Detente... Detente... Prometiste que no harías ninguna locura... Mi cuerpo no obedecía a mis pensamientos, mis manos no dejaban de acariciarla y mis labios quemaban si se separaban tan solo unos milímetros.

Chikane... Por favor detenme... Logre susurrarle débilmente. Detenme ahora o no lograre contenerme después...

Me separo lentamente de su cuerpo, sus ojos brillaban de forma distinta, mientras su rostro lucia apacible. Ella me había escuchado y separado nuestro contacto lo cual agradecí enormemente pensando en nuestros años de amistad.

- Es demasiado tarde Sei, ahora conoce las consecuencias de tus acciones- Bajo el cierre de mi sudadera y dejo que esta resbalara de mis hombros dejando al descubierto mi blusa de tirantes.

Se inclinó un poco a la altura de mis senos donde comenzó a besarlos y succionarlos delicadamente, pese a que la blusa estorbaba no limitaba la excitación tan grande que me producía, me curve hacia tras dejando más expuestos mis pechos para el deleite de ambas, hasta que comenzó a subir a lo largo de mi pecho y cuello dando pequeños besos, intenté pedirle que no parara hasta que escuche su voz susurrándome.

- Ponle seguro a la puerta… no queremos que nadie nos interrumpa o sí?

Aun con mi pecho agitado camine casi a tropezones hasta la puerta, donde por unos breves segundos trate de recobrar la compostura y evitar cometer alguna locura, fueron durante esos escasos segundos que pensé en salir de la habitación de Chikane y encerrarme en mía.

Pero como si hubiera leído mis intenciones me tomo por la cintura y me aferro a ella por la espalda, sentía su respiración entrecortada y no fue hasta que la escuche hablar que me percate que ya le había puesto seguro a la puerta. Ya no había escapatoria, ya no había vuelta de hoja…

-Acaso tratabas de huir de tu castigo? Hermosa… eso no se hace…. –Dijo con un tono que incluso para mí era desconocido.

Termino de sacarme la sudadera que ya solo pendía de mis muñecas y con un veloz movimiento me arrancó la blusa con arte magistral.

-Uhm… más que castigo… digamos que sería la recompensa por ser mi noble príncipe. Lamio mi cuello y yo no pude evitar dejar escapar un pequeño gemido al sentir su contacto. Tengo que admitir que sus roces y caricias me encendían, su contacto con mi ansioso cuerpo me quemaba.

Se aferró más a mi cintura y paso de lamer mi cuello a morder cada parte que pudiera, mientras que con la mano izquierda apretaba con fuerza mi busto, jugando con mi ya erecto pezón, solté un gritito ante la rudeza de su toque pero fue ahogado cuando su mano derecha se deslizo por mi cadera hasta llegar al broche de mi jeans que no dudo en desabrocharlo y aventurarse a mi centro, haciendo que el cierre se abriera más en cada movimiento intencionado.

Cuando estuvo a escasos milímetros de mí ya húmedo centro se detuvo y me giro hacia ella. Y supe que pese a la pasión que se sentía en la habitación, a la excitación en el aire, y el deseo en nuestros cuerpos, sus hermosos ojos me miraban distinto y un susurro fue silenciado por su celular…

-No contestes…-Le rogué

-Tengo que hacerlo… Es mi padre… -Digo tensando los músculos y borrando toda expresión de su rostro

-Como lo sabes? –Fruncí el ceño, alegando a lo improbable de sus palabras

-Por el tono de la llamada… -Ella camino para tomar el celular y muy a mi pesar contesto.

-Buenas Noches Padre… Sí, estoy en casa de Sei… Esta aquí conmigo… No es necesario… Entiendo… Ahora te comunico… - Extendió su mano y me entrego el celular. –Quiere hablar contigo.

Sonreí forzadamente y tome aquel aparato. –Buenas noches Sr. Himemiya, Chikane está aquí conmigo, en mi casa, si no me quiere creer le puedo poner al teléfono alguno de los guardias, carceleros o espías, usted dirá cual prefiere.

_-Así que estabas con mi hija,(…) eso explica por qué no contestabas a mis llamadas, por esta vez lo dejare pasar, pero donde vuelvas a ignorarme te juro que jamás la volverás a ver. Entendiste preciosa?_

-Entendido… -Me esforcé por parecer lo menos asqueada y nerviosa posible, pero los nervios de hablar con ese… señor (¿?) enfrente de Chikane me comían viva.

_-Te enviaré información sobre un negocio que tengo en manos y tu serias una candidata perfecta para llevarlo a cabo. Tienes hasta el fin de semana para entregarme los resultados. _–Después de eso colgó.

-Sei, lamento haberte metido en esto, no creí que llamaría a estas horas de la noche…

-Tranquila hermosa, ya sé cómo es tu padre, te parece bien si vamos a dormir? – Realmente lo último que quería era ir a dormir, después de lo que había pasado, dormir me resultaría casi imposible, pero Chikane siempre estaría muy por encima de mis deseos.

Levanto mi ropa del piso y camino hacia mí. –Creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer en este momento, aunque debo decirte que te ves muy provocativa en ese medio traje de Eva –Agarre mi ropa y me puse rápidamente la sudadera mientras hacia uno que otro gesto de vergüenza, ella se acercó más a mí y yo aún nerviosa retrocedía hasta que tope con la puerta, cuando al fin no tenía a donde más huir ella me tomo de la cintura y fue bajando poco a poco sus manos y… me abrocho el pantalón.

–Te falto esta parte… -Para después despedirme con un beso en la nariz y sacándome de su habitación con una enorme sonrisa.

-De veras que… -Suspire aun experimentando cosquilleos en ciertas partes de mi cuerpo y entré a mi habitación. Tenía ganas de tirarme en la cama y terminar lo que Chikane había iniciado ya que el cosquilleo amentaba cada vez más, pero entre la oscuridad de mi habitación una débil luz parpadeaba con insistencia.

Me acerque sabiendo que eran notificaciones de los mensajes o llamadas perdidas del padre de Chikane, pues al final de cuentas ignorarlo sería uno de mis mayores errores.

_Más te vale que no hayas intentado nada con mi hija, aún no te he dado el permiso de violarla, primero tendrías que entregarme una empresa mucho mejor que Matsumoto&Lee, Esta es la próxima empresa que me interesa, si lo haces bien, quizá te garantice una noche de sexo con mi hija. Que descanses cariño._

Estuve a punto de estrellar el celular contra la pared, la rabia me invadió, no puedo concebir la idea de que ese hombre incluso esté dispuesto a vender a su hija por garantizar sus negocios… no existe adjetivo alguno para el malestar que me causa, pero debo de seguir adelante, solo yo puedo salvar a Chikane de las garras de ese monstruo.

**Chikane**

Necesitaba despejar mi mente, por lo que salí a la terraza, si bien esa llamada de alguna forma me la esperaba, no comprendo porque siempre son cuando estoy a solas con Sei y para colmo siempre tengo que ponerla al teléfono para comprobar que en verdad estoy con ella. Suspiré tratando de calmar todas las ideas que se venían a mi mente y agradeciendo el fresco de la madrugada me recargue en el barandal mirando a lo lejos aquella casa abandonada.

-Así que Kurusugawa Himeko, me pregunto por qué has llegado tan lejos y tan poco tiempo.-

_Pese a la pasión que se sentía en la habitación, a la excitación en el aire, y el deseo en nuestros cuerpos, su mirada con destellos esmeraldas se transformaron en un hipnotizante color amatista que se me clavo en el alma._

_- Himeko, susurre débilmente, agradeciendo que en ese momento sonará el celular y Sei no haya logrado escuchar mis palabras._

Por primera vez tengo algo que agradecerle a mi padre, pensé aún con la mirada fija en aquella casa.

* * *

Se que me la paso disculpándome por tardar tanto en actualizar el Fic, pero simplemente me tienen explotada en el trabajo y en la universidad, tanto que no se como es que sigo con vida.

Aún así Muchas gracias por leer, Se que el capitulo esta muy corto, pero era o subir eso, o esperar hasta no se cuando para subir uno decente... T_T y miren que ya casi va un mes sin actualizar D: Por favor no me odien T_T

Gracias!


End file.
